1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides compounds having drug and bio-affecting properties, their pharmaceutical compositions and method of use. In particular, the invention is concerned with azaindole piperazine diamide derivatives that possess unique antiviral activity. More particularly, the present invention relates to compounds useful for the treatment of HIV and AIDS.
2. Background Art
HIV-1 (human immunodeficiency virus xe2x88x921) infection remains a major medical problem, with an estimated 33.6 million people infected worldwide. The number of cases of HIV and AIDS (acquired immunodeficiency syndrome) has risen rapidly. In 1999, 5.6 million new infections were reported, and 2.6 million people died from AIDS. Currently available drugs for the treatment of HIV include six nucleoside reverse transcriptase (RT) inhibitors (zidovudine, didanosine, stavudine, lamivudine, zalcitabine and abacavir), three non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (nevirapine, delavirdine and efavirenz), and five peptidomimetic protease inhibitors (saquinavir, indinavir, ritonavir, nelfinavir and amprenavir). Each of these drugs can only transiently restrain viral replication if used alone. However, when used in combination, these drugs have a profound effect on viremia and disease progression. In fact, significant reductions in death rates among AIDS patients have been recently documented as a consequence of the widespread application of combination therapy. However, despite these impressive results, 30 to 50% of patients ultimately fail combination drug therapies. Insufficient drug potency, non-compliance, restricted tissue penetration and drug-specific limitations within certain cell types (e.g. most nucleoside analogs cannot be phosphorylated in resting cells) may account for the incomplete suppression of sensitive viruses. Furthermore, the high replication rate and rapid turnover of HIV-1 combined with the frequent incorporation of mutations, leads to the appearance of drug-resistant variants and treatment failures when sub-optimal drug concentrations are present (Larder and Kemp; Gulick; Kuritzkes; Morris-Jones et al; Schinazi et al; Vacca and Condra; Flexner; Berkhout and Ren et al; (Ref. 6-14)). Therefore, novel anti-HIV agents exhibiting distinct resistance patterns, and favorable pharmacokinetic as well as safety profiles are needed to provide more treatment options.
Currently marketed HIV-1 drugs are dominated by either nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors or peptidomimetic protease inhibitors. Non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NNRTIs) have recently gained an increasingly important role in the therapy of HIV infections (Pedersen and Pedersen, Ref. 15). At least 30 different classes of NNRTI have been described in the literature (De Clercq, Ref. 16) and several NNRTIs have been evaluated in clinical trials. Dipyridodiazepinone (nevirapine), benzoxazinone (efavirenz) and bis(heteroaryl) piperazine derivatives (delavirdine) have been approved for clinical use. However, the major drawback to the development and application of NNRTIs is the propensity for rapid emergence of drug resistant strains, both in tissue cell culture and in treated individuals, particularly those subject to monotherapy. As a consequence, there is considerable interest in the identification of NNRTIs less prone to the development of resistance (Pedersen and Pedersen, Ref. 15).
Several indole derivatives including indole-3-sulfones, piperazino indoles, pyrazino indoles, and 5H-indolo[3,2-b][1,5]benzothiazepine derivatives have been reported as HIV-1 reverse transciptase inhibitors (Greenlee et al, Ref. 1; Williams et al, Ref. 2; Romero et al, Ref. 3; Font et al, Ref. 17; Romero et al, Ref. 18; Young et al, Ref. 19; Genin et al, Ref. 20; Silvestri et al, Ref. 21). Indole 2-carboxamides have also been described as inhibitors of cell adhesion and HIV infection (Boschelli et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,329, Ref. 4). Finally, 3-substituted indole natural products (Semicochliodinol A and B, didemethylasterriquinone and isocochliodinol) were disclosed as inhibitors of HIV-1 protease (Fredenhagen et al, Ref. 22).
Structurally related aza-indole amide derivatives have been disclosed previously (Kato et al, Ref. 23; Levacher et al, Ref. 24; Mantovanini et al, Ref. 5(a); Cassidy et al, Ref. 5(b); Scherlock et al, Ref. 5(c)). However, these structures differ from those claimed herein in that they are aza-indole mono-amides rather than unsymmetrical aza-indole piperazine diamide derivatives, and there is no mention of the use of these compounds for treating antiviral infections, particularly HIV. Nothing in these references can be construed to disclose or suggest the novel compounds of this invention and their use to inhibit HIV infection.
1. Greenlee, W. J.; Srinivasan, P. C. Indole reverse transcriptase inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,327.
2. Williams, T. M.; Ciccarone, T. M.; Saari, W. S.; Wai, J. S.; Greenlee, W. J.; Balani, S. K.; Goldman, M. E.; Theohrides, A. D. Indoles as inhibitors of HIV reverse transcriptase. European Patent 530907.
3. Romero, D. L.; Thomas, R. C.; Preparation of substituted indoles as anti-AIDS pharmaceuticals. PCT WO 93/01181.
4. Boschelli, D. H.; Connor, D. T.; Unangst, P. C. Indole-2-carboxamides as inhibitors of cell adhesion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,329.
5. (a) Mantovanini, M.; Melillo, G.; Daffonchio, L. Tropyl 7-azaindol-3-ylcarboxyamides as antitussive agents. PCT WO 95/04742 (Dompe Spa). (b) Cassidy, F.; Hughes, I.; Rahman, S.; Hunter, D. J. Bisheteroaryl-carbonyl and carboxamide derivatives with 5HT 2C/2B antagonists activity. PCT WO 96/11929. (c) Scherlock, M. H.; Tom, W. C. Substituted 1H-pyrrolopyridine-3-carboxamides. U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,265.
6. Larder, B. A.; Kemp, S. D. Multiple mutations in the HIV-1 reverse transcriptase confer high-level resistance to zidovudine (AZT). Science, 1989, 246, 1155-1158.
7. Gulick, R. M. Current antiretroviral therapy: An overview. Quality of Life Research, 1997, 6, 471-474.
8. Kuritzkes, D. R. HIV resistance to current therapies. Antiviral Therapy, 1997, 2 (Supplement 3), 61-67.
9. Morris-Jones, S.; Moyle, G.; Easterbrook, P. J. Antiretroviral therapies in HIV-1 infection. Expert Opinion on Investigational Drugs, 1997, 6(8),1049-1061.
10. Schinazi, R. F.; Larder, B. A.; Mellors, J. W. Mutations in retroviral genes associated with drug resistance. International Antiviral News, 1997, 5, 129-142.
11. Vacca, J. P.; Condra, J. H. Clinically effective HIV-1 protease inhibitors. Drug Discovery Today, 1997, 2, 261-272.
12. Flexner, D. HIV-protease inhibitors. Drug Therapy, 1998, 338, 1281-1292.
13. Berkhout, B. HIV-1 evolution under pressure of protease inhibitors: Climbing the stairs of viral fitness. J. Biomed. Sci., 1999, 6, 298-305.
14. Ren, S.; Lien, E. J. Development of HIV protease inhibitors: A survey. Prog. Drug Res., 1998, 51, 1-31.
15. Pedersen, O. S.; Pedersen, E. B. Non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors: the NNRTI boom. Antiviral Chem. Chemother. 1999, 10, 285-314.
16. (a) De Clercq, E. The role of non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NNRTIs) in the therapy of HIV-1 infection. Antiviral Research, 1998, 38, 153-179. (b) De Clercq, E. Perspectives of non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NNRTIs) in the therapy of HIV infection. IL. Farmaco, 1999, 54, 26-45.
17. Font, M.; Monge, A.; Cuartero, A.; Elorriaga, A.; Martinez-Irujo, J. J.; Alberdi, E.; Santiago, E.; Prieto, I.; Lasarte, J. J.; Sarobe, P. and Borras, F. Indoles and pyrazino[4,5-b]indoles as nonnucleoside analog inhibitors of HIV-1 reverse transcriptase. Eur. J. Med. Chem., 1995, 30, 963-971.
18. Romero, D. L.; Morge, R. A.; Genin, M. J.; Biles, C.; Busso, M,; Resnick, L.; Althaus, I. W.; Reusser, F.; Thomas, R. C. and Tarpley, W. G. Bis(heteroaryl)piperazine (BHAP) reverse transcriptase inhibitors: structure-activity relationships of novel substituted indole analogues and the identification of 1-[(5-methanesulfonamido-1H-indol-2-yl)-carbonyl]4-[3-[1-methylethyl)amino]-pyridinyl]piperazine momomethansulfonate (U-90152S), a second generation clinical candidate. J. Med. Chem., 1993, 36, 1505-1508.
19. Young, S. D.; Amblard, M. C.; Britcher, S. F.; Grey, V. E.; Tran, L. O.; Lumma, W. C.; Huff, J. R.; Schleif, W. A.; Emini, E. E.; O""Brien, J. A.; Pettibone, D. J. 2-Heterocyclic indole-3-sulfones as inhibitors of HIV-reverse transcriptase. Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 1995, 5, 491-496.
20. Genin, M. J.; Poel, T. J.; Yagi, Y.; Biles, C.; Althaus, I.; Keiser, B. J.; Kopta, L. A.; Friis, J. M.; Reusser, F.; Adams, W. J.; Olmsted, R. A.; Voorman, R. L.; Thomas, R. C. and Romero, D. L. Synthesis and bioactivity of novel bis(heteroaryl)piperazine (BHAP) reverse transcriptase inhibitors: structure-activity relationships and increased metabolic stability of novel substituted pyridine analogs. J. Med. Chem., 1996, 39, 5267-5275.
21. Silvestri, R.; Artico, M.; Bruno, B.; Massa, S.; Novellino, E.; Greco, G.; Marongiu, M. E.; Pani, A.; De Montis, A and La Colla, P. Synthesis and biological evaluation of 5H-indolo[3,2-b][1,5]benzothiazepine derivatives, designed as conformationally constrained analogues of the human immunodeficiency virus type 1 reverse transcriptase inhibitor L-737,126. Antiviral Chem. Chemother. 1998, 9, 139-148.
22. Fredenhagen, A.; Petersen, F.; Tintelnot-Blomley, M.; Rosel, J.; Mett, H and Hug, P. J. Semicochliodinol A and B: Inhibitors of HIV-1 protease and EGF-R protein Tyrosine Kinase related to Asterriquinones produced by the fungus Chrysospodum nerdarum. Antibiotics, 1997, 50, 395-401.
23. Kato, M.; Ito, K.; Nishino, S.; Yamakuni, H.; Takasugi, H. New 5-HT3 (Serotonin-3) receptor antagonists. IV. Synthesis and structure-activity relationships of azabicycloalkaneacetamide derivatives. Chem. Pharm. Bull., 1995, 43, 1351-1357.
24. Levacher, V.; Benoit, R.; Duflos, J; Dupas, G.; Bourguignon, J.; Queguiner, G. Broadening the scope of NADH models by using chiral and non chiral pyrrolo [2,3-b] pyridine derivatives. Tetrahedron, 1991, 47, 429-440.
25. (a) Mahadevan, I; Rasmussen, M. Synthesis of pyrrolopyridines (Azaindoles). J. Het. Chem., 1992, 29, 359-367. (b) Hands, D.; Bishop, B.; Cameron, M.; Edwards, J. S.; Cottrell, I. F.; Wright, S. H. B. A convient method for the preparation of 5-, 6- and 7-azaindoles and their derivatives. Synthesis, 1996, 877-882. (c) Dobson, D.; Todd, A.; Gilmore, J. The Synthesis of 7-Alkoxyindoles. Synth. Commun. 1991, 21, 611-617.
26. Sakamoto, T; Kondo, Y; Iwashita, S; Yamanaka, H Condensed Heteroaromatic Ring Systems. XII. Synthesis of Indole Derivatives from Ethyl 2-Bromocarbanilates. Chem. Pharm. Bull. 1987, 35, 1823-1828.
27. Shadrina, L. P.; Dormidontov, Yu. P.; Ponomarev, V, G.; Lapkin, I. I. Reactions of organomagnesium derivatives of 7-aza- and benzoindoles with diethyl oxalate and the reactivity of ethoxalylindoles. Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin., 1987, 1206-1209.
28. Sycheva, T. V.; Rubtsov, N. M.; Sheinker, Yu. N.; Yakhontov, L. N. Some reactions of 5-cyano-6-chloro-7-azaindoles and lactam-lactim tautomerism in 5-cyano-6-hydroxy-7-azaindolines. Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin., 1987, 100-106.
29. Li, H.; Jiang, X.; Ye, Y.-H.; Fan, C.; Romoff, T.; Goodman, M. 3-(Diethoxyphosphoryloxy)-1,2,3-benzotriazin4(3H)-one (DEPBT): A new coupling reagent with remarkable resistance to racemization. Organic Lett., 1999, 1, 91-93.
30. (a) Desai, M.; Watthey, J. W. H.; Zuckerman, M. A convenient preparation of 1-aroylpiperazines. Org. Prep. Proced. Int., 1976, 8, 85-86. (b) Adamczyk, M.; Fino, J. R. Synthesis of procainamide metabolites. N-acetyl desethylprocainamide and desethylprocainamide. Org. Prep. Proced. Int. 1996, 28, 470-474. (c) Rossen, K.; Weissman, S. A.; Sager, J.; Reamer, R. A.; Askin, D.; Volante, R. P.; Reider, P. J. Asymmetric Hydrogenation of tetrahydropyrazines: Synthesis of (S)-piperazine 2-tert-butylcarboxamide, an intermediate in the preparation of the HIV protease inhibitor Indinavir. Tetrahedron Lett., 1995, 36, 6419-6422. (d) Wang, T.; Zhang, Z.; Meanwell, N. A. Benzoylation of Dianions: Preparation of mono-Benzoylated Symmetric Secondary Diamines. J. Org. Chem., 1999, 64, 7661-7662. (e) Wang, T.; Zhang, Z.; Meanwell, N. A. Regioselective mono-Benzoylation of Unsymmetrical Piperazines. J. Org. Chem. 2000, 65, 4740-4742.
31. Harada, N.; Kawaguchi, T.; Inoue, I.; Ohashi, M.; Oda, K.; Hashiyama, T.; Tsujihara, K. Synthesis and antitumor activity of quaternary salts of 2-(2xe2x80x2-oxoalkoxy)-9-hydroxyellipticines. Chem. Pharm. Bull., 1997, 45, 134-137.
32. Antonini, I.; Claudi, F.; Cristalli, G.; Franchetti, P.; Crifantini, M.; Martelli, S. Synthesis of 4-amino-1-xcex2-D-ribofuranosyl-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridine (1-Deazatubercidin) as a potential antitumor agent. J. Med. Chem., 1982, 25, 1258-1261.
33. (a) Schneller, S. W.; Luo, J.-K. Synthesis of 4-amino-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridine (1,7-Dideazaadenine) and 1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridin-4-ol (1,7-Dideazahypoxanthine). J. Org. Chem., 1980, 45, 4045-4048. (b) Wozniak, M.; Grzegozek, M. Amination of 4-nitroquinoline with liquid methylamine/Potassium Permanganate Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds 1998, 837-840.
34. Shiotani, S.; Tanigochi, K. Furopyridines. XXII [1]. Elaboration of the C-substitutents alpha to the heteronitrogen atom of furo[2,3-b]-, -[3,2-b]-, -[2,3-c]- and -[3,2-c]pyridine. J. Heterocyclic. Chem., 1997, 34, 901-907.
35. Minakata, S.; Komatsu, M.; Ohshiro, Y. Regioselective functionalization of 1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridine via its N-oxide. Synthesis, 1992, 661-663.
36. Klemm, L. H.; Hartling, R. Chemistry of thienopyridines. XXIV. Two transformations of thieno[2,3-b]pyridine 7-oxide (1). J. Heterocyclic Chem., 1976, 13, 1197-1200.
37. Shiotani, S.; Taniguchi, K. Furopyridunes. XXIII [1]. Synthesis and Reactions of Chloropyridine Derivatives of Furo[2,3-b]-, -[2,3-c]- and -[3,2-c]pyridine. J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1997, 34, 925-929.
38. Hayashida, M.; Honda, H.; Hamana, M. Deoxygenative 2-Alkoxylation of Quinoline 1-Oxide. Heterocycles 1990, 31, 1325-1331.
39. Miura, Y.; Takaku, S.; Fujimura, Y.; Hamana, M. Synthesis of 2,3-Fused quinolines from 3-Substituted Quinoline 1-Oxide. Part 1. Heterocycles 1992, 34, 1055-1063.
40. Solekhova, M. A.; Kurbatov, Yu. V. A New Reaction of Reductive Amination of Quinoline N-Oxide with 2-Aminopyridine. Zh. Org. Khim. 1996, 32, 956.
41. (a) Regnouf De Vains, J. B.; Papet, A. L.; Marsura, A. New symmetric and unsymmetric polyfunctionalized 2,2xe2x80x2-bipyridines. J. Het. Chem., 1994, 31, 1069-1077. (b) Miura, Y.; Yoshida, M.; Hamana, M. Synthesis of 2,3-fused quinolines from 3-substituted quinoline 1-oxides. Part II, Heterocycles1993, 36, 1005-1016. (c) Profft, V. E.; Rolle, W. Uber 4-merkaptoverbindungendes 2-methylpyridins. J. Prakt. Chem., 1960, 283(11), 22-34.
42. Nesi, R.; Giomi, D.; Turchi, S.; Tedeschi, P., Ponticelli, F. A new one step synthetic approach to the isoxazolo[4,5-b]pyridine system. Synth. Comm., 1992, 22, 2349-2355.
43. (a) Walser, A.; Zenchoff, G.; Fryer, R. I. Quinazolines and 1,4-benzodiazepines. 75. 7-Hydroxyaminobenzodiazepines and derivatives. J. Med. Chem., 1976, 19, 1378-1381. (b) Barker, G.; Ellis, G. P. Benzopyrone. Part I. 6-Amino- and 6-hydroxy-2-subtituted chromones. J. Chem. Soc., 1970, 2230-2233.
44. Ayyangar, N. R.; Lahoti, R J.; Daniel, T. An alternate synthesis of 3,4-diaminobenzophenone and mebendazole. Org. Prep. Proced. Int., 1991, 23, 627-631.
45. Mahadevan, I.; Rasmussen, M. Ambident heterocyclic reactivity: The alkylation of pyrrolopyridines (azaindoles, diazaindenes). Tetrahedron, 1993, 49, 7337-7352.
46. (a) Sakamoto, T.; Ohsawa, K. Palladium-catalyzed cyanation of aryl and heteroaryl iodides with copper(I) cyanide. J. Chem. Soc, Perkin Trans 1 1999, 2323-2326. (b) Halley, F.; Sava, X. Synthesis of 5-cyanoindazole and 1-methyl and 1-aryl-5-cyanoindazoles. Synth. Commun. 1997, 27, 1199-1207. (c) Yamaguchi, S.; Yoshida, M.; Miyajima, I.; Araki, T.; Hirai, Y. The Synthesis of Benzofuroquinolines. X. Some Benzofuro[3,2-c]isoquinoline Derivatives. J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1995, 32, 1517-1519. (d) Funhoff, D. J. H.; Staab, H. A. Cyclo[d.e.d.e.e.d.e.d.e.e.]decaakisbenzene, a New Cycloarene. Angew Chem., Int. Ed. Engl. 1986, 25, 742.
47. Klimesova, V.; Otcenasek, M.; Waisser, K. Potential antifungal agents. Synthesis and activity of 2-alkylthiopyridine4-carbothioamides. Eur. J. Med. Chem. 1996, 31, 389-395.
48. Katritzky, A.; Rachwal, S.; Smith, T. P.; Steel, P. J. Synthesis and Reactivity of 2,6-Diamino4-methyl-3-pyridinecarbonitrile. J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1995, 32, 979-984.
49. (a) Miletin, M.; Hartl, J.; Machacek, M. Synthesis of Some Anides of 2-Alkyl4-pyridinecarboxylic Acids and Their Photosynthsis-Inhibiting Activity. Collect. Czech. Chem. Commun. 1997, 62, 672-678. (b) Shiotani, S.; Taniguchi, K. Furopyridines. XVII [1]. Cyanation, Chlorination and Nitration of Furo[3,2-b]pyridine N-Oxide. J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1996, 33, 1051-1056. (c) El Hadri, A.; Leclerc, G. A Convenient Synthesis of cis4-(Sulfomethyl)-piperidine-2-carboxylic Acid: NMR Assignment. J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1993, 30, 631-635.
50. (a) Heirtzler, F. R. Preparation of Non-Symmetrical 2,3-Bis-(2,2xe2x80x2-oligopyridyl)pyrazines via 1,2-Disubstituted Ethanones. Synlett. 1999, 1203-1206. (b) Norrby, T.; Roerje, A.; Zhang, L.; Aakermark, B. Regioselective Functionalization of 2,2xe2x80x2-Bipyridine and Transformations into Unsymmetric Ligands for Coordination Chemistry. Acta Chem. Scand. 1998, 52, 77-85.
51. (a) Sitsun""van; Borisova, E. Ya.; Golovkov, P. V.; Burdelev, O. T.; Guzeneva, N. A.; Cherkashin, M. I.; Tolstikov, G. A. Zh Org Khim 1995, 31, 1169-1172. (b) Reich, S. H.; Melnick, M.; Pino, M. J.; Fuhry, M. A. M.; Trippe, A. J.; Appelt, K.; Davies, J. F. II; u, B.-W.; Musick, L. Structure-Based Design and Synthesis of Substituted 2-Butanols as Nonpeptidic Inhibitors of HIV Protease: Secondary Amide Series. J. Med. Chem. 1996, 39, 2781-2794. (c) Salfetnikova, Yu. N.; Vasil""ev, A. V.; Rudenko, A. P. Zh. Org. Khim. 1998, 34, 888-894.
52. (a) Oki, A. R.; Morgan, R. J. An Efficient Preparation of 4,4xe2x80x2-Dicarboxy-2,2xe2x80x2-bipyridine. Synth. Commun. 1995, 25, 4093-4097. (b) Garelli, N.; Vierling, P. Synthesis of New Amphiphilic Perfluoroalkylated Bipyridines. J. Org. Chem. 1992, 57, 3046-3051. (c) Koyama, J.; Ogura, T.; Tagahara, K. Diels-Alder Reaction of 1,2,3-Triazine with Aldehyde Enamine. Heterocycles 1994, 38, 1595-1600.
53. (a) Yasuda, M.; Boger, D. L. Streptonigrin and Lavendacymin Partial Structures. Preparation of 7-Amino-2-(2xe2x80x2-pyridyl)quinoline-5,8-quinone-6xe2x80x2-carboxylic Acid: A Probe for the Minium, Potent Pharmacophore of the Naturally Occurring Antitumor-Antibiotics. J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1987, 24, 1253-1260. (b) Levine, R.; Sneed, J. K. The Relative Reactivities of the Isomeric Methyl Pyridinecarboxylate in the Acylation of Certain Ketones. The Synthesis of xcex2-Diketones Containing Pyridine Rings. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1951, 73, 5614-5616. (c) Hoemann, M. Z.; Melikian-Badalian, A.; Kumarave, G.; Hauske, J. R. Solid-Phase Synthesis of Substituted Quinoline and Isoquinoline Derivatives Using Heterocyclic N-oxide Chemistry. Tetrahedron Lett. 1998, 39, 4749-4752.
54. (a) Norman, M. H.; Navas, F. III; Thompson, J. B.; Rigdon, G. C. Synthesis and Evaluation of Heterocyclic Carboxamides as Potential Antipsychotic Agents. J. Med. Chem. 1996, 39, 4692-4703. (b) Jursic, B. S.; Zdravkovski, Z. A Simple Preparation of Amides from Acids and Amines by Heating of Their Mixture. Synth. Commun. 1993, 23, 2761-2770. (c) Strekowski, L.; Gulevich, Y.; Baranowski, T. C.; Parker, A. N.; Kiselyov, A. S.; Lin, S.-Y.; Tanious, F. A.; Wilson, W. D. Synthesis and Structure-DNA Binding Relationship Analysis of DNA Triple-Helix Specific Intercalators. J. Med. Chem. 1996, 39, 3980-3983. (d) Shi, G.; Takagishi, S.; Schlosser, M. Metalated Fluoropyridines and Fluoroquinolines as Reactive Intermediates: New Ways for Their Regioselective Generation. Tetrahedron 1994, 50, 1129-1134.
55. Chen, B. K.; Saksela, K.; Andino, R.; Baltimore, D. Distinct modes of human immunodeficiency type 1 proviral latency revealed by superinfection of nonproductively infected cell lines with recombinant luciferase-encoding viruses. J. Virol., 1994, 68, 654-660.
56. Clark, G. J.; Deady, L. W. xe2x80x9cSynthetic Uses of the Sequential Ring Positional Reactivity in Pyridin-3-ol and Derivativesxe2x80x9d Aust. J. Chem. 1981, 34, 927-932.
57. Anderson, H. J.; Loader, C. E.; Foster, A. xe2x80x9cPyrrole chemistry. XXII. A xe2x80x9cone-potxe2x80x9d synthesis of some 4-acylpyrrole-2-carboaldehydes from pyrrolexe2x80x9d Can. J. Chem. 1980, 58, 2527-2530.
58. Suzuki, H.; Iwata, C.; Sakurai, K.; Tokumoto, K.; Takahashi, H.; Hanada, M.; Yokoyama, Y.; Murakami, Y. xe2x80x9cA General Synthetic Route for 1-Substituted 4-Oxygenated xcex2-Carbolines (Synthetic Studies on Indoles and Related Compounds 41)xe2x80x9d Tetrahedron, 1997, 53(5), 1593-1606.
59. Marfat, A. ; and Robinson, R. P. ; xe2x80x9cAzaoxindole Derivativesxe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,432 1998.
The present invention comprises compounds of Formula I, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, which are effective antiviral agents, particularly as inhibitors of HIV. 
wherein: 
R1, R2, R3, R4 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, halogen, CN, phenyl, nitro, OC(O)R15, C(O)R15, C(O)OR16, C(O)NR17R18, OR19, SR20and NR21R22;
R15, is independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl and C4-C6 cycloalkenyl;
R16, R19, and R20 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-6 alkyl substituted with one to three halogen atoms, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the oxygen or sulfur to which R16, R19, or R20 is attached;
R17 and R18 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl and
C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon double bond of said C3-C6 alkenyl or the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the nitrogen to which R17 and R18 is attached;
R21 and R22 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, OH, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 alkenyl, C5-C6 cycloalkenyl, C3-C6 alkynyl and C(O)R23; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon double bond of said C3-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, or the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the nitrogen to which R21 and R22 is attached;
R23 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C2-C6 alkynyl;
R5 is (O)m, wherein m is 0 or 1;
n is 1 or 2;
R6 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, C(O)R24, C(O)OR25, C(O)NR26R27, C3-C6 alkenyl and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon double bond of said C3-C6 alkenyl or the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the nitrogen to which R6 is attached;
R24 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl;
R25 is selected from the group consisting of C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the oxygen to which R25 is attached;
R26 and R27 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 alkenyl, C5-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon double bond of said C3-C6 alkenyl, C5-C6 cycloalkenyl, or the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the nitrogen to which R26 and R27 are attached;
R7, R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, and R14 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, CR28R29OR30, C(O)R31, CR32(OR33)OR34, CR35NR36R37, C(O)OR38, C(O)NR39R40, CR41R42F, CR43F2 and CF3;
R28, R29, R30, R31, R32, R35, R41, R42 and R43 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl and C(O)R44;
R33, R34 and R38 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the oxygen to which R34 and R38 are attached;
R36 and R37 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the nitrogen to which R36 and R37 are attached;
R39 and R40 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the nitrogen to which R39 and R40 are attached;
R44 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C2-C6 alkynyl;
Ar is selected from the group consisting of 
A1, A2, A3, A4, A5, B1, B2, B3, B4, C1, C2, C3, D1, D2, and D3 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, CN, halogen, NO2, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, OR45, NR46R47, SR48, N3 and CH(xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94)xe2x80x94CF3;
R45 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the oxygen to which R45 is attached;
R46 and R47 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 alkenyl, C5-C6 cycloalkenyl, C3-C6 alkynyl and C(O)R50; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon double bond of said C5-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, or the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the nitrogen to which R46 and R47 are attached;
R48 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, C3-C6 alkynyl and C(O)R49; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the sulfur to which R48 is attached;
R49 is C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl; and
R50 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, and C3-C6 cycloalkyl.
Preferred are compounds of Formula I or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof wherein R2-R4 is independently H, xe2x80x94OCH3, xe2x80x94OCH2CF3, xe2x80x94OiPr, xe2x80x94OnPr, halogen, CN, NO2, C1-C6 alkyl, NHOH, NH2, Ph, SR20, or N(CH3)2.
Also preferred are compounds of Formula I wherein one or two of R7-R14 is independently methyl and the other substituents are hydrogen.
Also preferred are compounds of Formula I wherein one of A1-A5, B1-B4, C1-C3 or D1-D3 are either hydrogen, halogen, or amino and the remaining substituents are hydrogen.
Also preferred are compounds of the formula below: 
wherein:
R2 is H, F, Cl, Br, OMe, CN, or OH;
R4 is C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C5-C6 cycloalkenyl, Cl, OMe, CN, OH, C(O)NH2, C(O)NHMe, C(O)NHEt, Ph or xe2x80x94C(O)CH3;
n is 2;
R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13 and R14 are each independently H or CH3, provided up to two of these substituents may be methyl;
R1 is hydrogen;
R5 is unsubstituted; and
R6 is hydrogen or methyl.
A most preferred aspect of the invention are compounds or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof of the Formula 
wherein:
R2 is H, xe2x80x94OCH3, xe2x80x94OCH2CF3, xe2x80x94OPr, halogen, CN, NO2, or NHOH;
R4 is H, -halogen, xe2x80x94CN, or hydroxy;
One or two members of R7-R14 is methyl and the remaining members are hydrogen;
n is 2;
R1 is hydrogen;
R5 is (O)m, where m is O; and
R6 is hydrogen, methyl, or allyl.
Another most preferred aspect of the invention are compounds of the formula below wherein: 
wherein:
R2 is selected from the group consisting of H, F, Cl, Br, OMe, CN, and OH;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C5-C6 cycloalkenyl, Cl, OMe, CN, OH, C(O)NH2, C(O)NHMe, C(O)NHEt, phenyl and xe2x80x94C(O)CH3;
n is 2;
R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, and R14 are each independently H or CH3, provided 0-2 of the members of the group R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, and R14 may be CH3 and the remaining members of the group R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, and R14 are H; and
R6 is H or CH3.
Another most preferred aspect of the inventions are compounds of formula: 
wherein:
R4 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C5-C6 cycloalkenyl, Cl, OMe, CN, OH, C(O)NH2, C(O)NHMe, C(O)NHEt, phenyl and xe2x80x94C(O)CH3;
n is 2;
R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, and R14 are each independently H or CH3, provided 0-2 of the members of the group R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, and R14 may be CH3 and the remaining members of the group R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, and R14 are H; and
R6 is H or CH3.
Since the compounds of the present invention, may possess asymmetric centers and therefore occur as mixtures of diastereomers and enantiomers, the present invention includes the individual diastereoisomeric and enantiomeric forms of the compounds of Formula I.
Another embodiment of the invention is a pharmaceutical composition which comprises an antiviral effective amount of a compound of Formula I.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method for treating mammals infected with a virus, wherein said virus is HIV, comprising administering to said mammal an antiviral effective amount of a compound of Formula I.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method for treating mammals infected with a virus, such as HIV, comprising administering to said mammal an antiviral effective amount of a compound of Formula I in combination with an antiviral effective amount of an AIDS treatment agent selected from the group consisting of: (a) an AIDS antiviral agent; (b) an anti-infective agent; (c) an immunomodulator; and (d) HIV entry inhibitors.
The preparative procedures and anti-HIV-1 activity of the novel azaindole piperazine diamide analogs of Formula I are summarized below. The definition of various terms follow.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-6 alkylxe2x80x9d as used herein and in the claims (unless the context indicates otherwise) means straight or branched chain alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, amyl, hexyl and the like. Similarly, xe2x80x9cC1-6 alkenylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cC1-6 alkynylxe2x80x9d includes straight or branched chain groups.
xe2x80x9cHalogenxe2x80x9d refers to chlorine, bromine, iodine or fluorine.
Physiologically acceptable salts and prodrugs of compounds disclosed herein are within the scope of this invention. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d as used herein and in the claims is intended to include nontoxic base addition salts. Suitable salts include those derived from organic and inorganic acids such as, without limitation, hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, phosphoric acid, sulfuric acid, methanesulfonic acid, acetic acid, tartaric acid, lactic acid, sulfinic acid, citric acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, sorbic acid, aconitic acid, salicylic acid, phthalic acid, and the like. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d as used herein is also intended to include salts of acidic groups, such as a carboxylate, with such counterions as ammonium, alkali metal salts, particularly sodium or potassium, alkaline earth metal salts, particularly calcium or magnesium, and salts with suitable organic bases such as lower alkylamines (methylamine, ethylamine, cyclohexylamine, and the like) or with substituted lower alkylamines (e.g. hydroxyl-substituted alkylamines such as diethanolamine, triethanolamine or tris(hydroxymethyl)- aminomethane), or with bases such as piperidine or morpholine.
In the method of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cantiviral effective amountxe2x80x9d means the total amount of each active component of the method that is sufficient to show a meaningful patient benefit, i.e., healing of acute conditions characterized by inhibition of the HIV infection. When applied to an individual active ingredient, administered alone, the term refers to that ingredient alone. When applied to a combination, the term refers to combined amounts of the active ingredients that result in the therapeutic effect, whether administered in combination, serially or simultaneously. The terms xe2x80x9ctreat, treating, treatmentxe2x80x9d as used herein and in the claims means preventing or ameliorating diseases associated with HIV infection.
The present invention is also directed to combinations of the compounds with one or more agents useful in the treatment of AIDS. For example, the compounds of this invention may be effectively administered, whether at periods of pre-exposure and/or post-exposure, in combination with effective amounts of the AIDS antivirals, immunomodulators, antiinfectives, or vaccines, such as those in the following table.
Additionally, the compounds of the invention herein may be used in combinations which include more than three anti HIV drugs. Combinations of four or even five HIV drugs are being investigated and the compounds of this invention would be expected to be a useful component of such combinations.
Additionally, the compounds of the invention herein may be used in combination with another class of agents for treating AIDS which are called HIV entry inhibitors. Examples of such HIV entry inhibitors are discussed in DRUGS OF THE FUTURE 1999, 24(12), pp. 1355-1362; CELL, Vol. 9, pp. 243-246, Oct. 29, 1999; and DRUG DISCOVERY TODAY, Vol. 5, No. 5, May 2000, pp. 183-194.
It will be understood that the scope of combinations of the compounds of this invention with AIDS antivirals, immunomodulators, anti-infectives, HIV entry inhibitors or vaccines is not limited to the list in the above Table, but includes in principle any combination with any pharmaceutical composition useful for the treatment of AIDS.
Preferred combinations are simultaneous or alternating treatments of with a compound of the present invention and an inhibitor of HIV protease and/or a non-nucleoside inhibitor of HIV reverse transcriptase. An optional fourth component in the combination is a nucleoside inhibitor of HIV reverse transcriptase, such as AZT, 3TC, ddC or ddl. A preferred inhibitor of HIV protease is indinavir, which is the sulfate salt of N-(2(R)-hydroxy-1-(S)-indanyl)-2(R)-phenylmethyl4-(S)-hydroxy-5-(1-(4-(3-pyridyl-methyl)-2(S)-Nxe2x80x2-(t-butylcarboxamido)-piperazinyl))-pentaneamide ethanolate, and is synthesized according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,999. Indinavir is generally administered at a dosage of 800 mg three times a day. Other preferred protease inhibitors are nelfinavir and ritonavir. Another preferred inhibitor of HIV protease is saquinavir which is administered in a dosage of 600 or 1200 mg tid. Finally a new protease inhibitor, BMS-232632, which is currently undergoing clinical trials may become a preferred inhibitor. Preferred non-nucleoside inhibitors of HIV reverse transcriptase include efavirenz. The preparation of ddC, ddl and AZT are also described in EPO 0,484,071. These combinations may have unexpected effects on limiting the spread and degree of infection of HIV. Preferred combinations include those with the following (1) indinavir with efavirenz, and, optionally, AZT and/or 3TC and/or ddl and/or ddC; (2) indinavir, and any of AZT and/or ddl and/or ddC and/or 3TC, in particular, indinavir and AZT and 3TC; (3) stavudine and 3TC and/or zidovudine; (4) zidovudine and lamivudine and 141W94 and 1592U89; (5) zidovudine and lamivudine.
In such combinations the compound of the present invention and other active agents may be administered separately or in conjunction. In addition, the administration of one element may be prior to, concurrent to, or subsequent to the administration of other agent(s).
Parent azaindoles such as 4-azaindole, 5-azaindole, 6-azaindole, or 7-azaindole are prepared by the methods described in the literature (Mahadevan et al, Ref. 25(a)) or Hands et. al. Ref 25 (b) are available from commercial sources (7-azaindole from Aldrich Co.). This reference and similar references show some examples of substituted aza indoles. Chemist skilled in the art can recognize that the general methodology can be extended to azaindoles which have different substituents in the starting materials. Azaindoles are also prepared via the routes described in Scheme 1 and Scheme 2. 
In Scheme 1, the Bartoli indole synthesis (Dobson et al, Ref. 25 (C)) is extended to prepare substituted azaindoles. Nitropyridine 22 was reacted with an excess of vinyl magnesium bromide at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. After warming up to xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C., the reaction provides the desired azaindole 1. Generally these temperature ranges are optimal but in specific examples may be varied usually by no more than 20xc2x0 C. but occasionally by more in order to optimize the yield. The vinyl magnesium bromide may be obtained commercially as a solution in tetrahydrofuran or sometimes more optimally may be prepared fresh from vinyl bromide and magnesium using literature procedures which are well known in the art. Vinyl magnesium chloride can also be used in some examples. 
In Scheme 2, acetylene is coupled onto a halo-pyridine 23 using a Pd (0) catalyst to furnish 24. Subsequent treatment with base effects cyclization of 24 to afford azaindole 1 (Sakamoto et al, Ref. 26). Suitable bases for the second step include sodium methoxide or other sodium, lithium, or potassium alkoxide bases.
General procedures to prepare azaindole piperazine diamide 5 of Formula I are described in Scheme 3 and Scheme 4. 
An azaindole 1, was reacted with MeMgI (methyl magnesium iodide) and ZnCl2 (zinc chloride), followed by the addition of ClCOCOOMe (methyl chlorooxoacetate) to afford aza-indole glyoxyl methyl ester 2 (Shadrina et al, Ref. 27). Alternatively, compound 2 can be prepared by reaction of aza-indole 1 with an excess of ClCOCOOMe in the presence of AlCl3 (aluminum chloride) (Sycheva et al, Ref. 28). Hydrolysis of the methyl ester 2 affords a potassium salt 3 which is coupled with mono-benzoylated piperazine derivatives 4 in the presence of DEPBT (3-(diethoxyphosphoryloxy)-1,2,3-benzotriazin4(3H)-one) and N,N-diisopropylethylamine, commonly known as Hunig""s base, to provide azaindole piperazine diamide 5 (Li et al, Ref. 29). The mono-benzoylated piperazine derivatives 4 can be prepared according to well established procedures such as those described by Desai et al, Ref. 30(a), Adamczyk et al, Ref. 30(b), Rossen et al, Ref. 30(c), and Wang et al, 30(d) and 30(e). 
An alternative method for the preparation of 5 involves treating an azaindole 1, obtained by procedures described in the literature or from commercial sources, with MeMgI and ZnCl2, followed by the addition of ClCOCOCl (oxalyl chloride) in either THF (tetrahydrofuran) or ether to afford a mixture of desired products, glyoxyl chloride 6 and acyl chloride 7, Scheme 4. The resulting mixture of glyoxyl chloride 6 and acyl chloride 7 is then coupled with mono-benzoylated piperazine derivatives 4 under basic conditions to afford product 5 as a mixture of two compounds (n =1 and 2).
General routes for further functionalizing azaindole rings are shown in Schemes 5. It should be recognized that the symbol Rx is meant to represent a general depiction of the remaining substituents from R4-R2 which are on the azaindole ring. As depicted in Scheme 5, the azaindole can be oxidized to the corresponding N-oxide derivative 8 by using mCPBA (meta-Chloroperbenzoic Acid) in acetone or DMF (Dimethylformamide ) (eq. 1, Harada et al, Ref. 31 and Antonini et al, Ref. 32). The N-oxide 8 can be converted to a variety of substituted azaindole derivatives by using well documented reagents such as phosphorus oxychloride (POCl3) (eq. 2, Schneller et al, Ref. 33(a)) or phosphorus tribromide (eq. 2, Wozniak et al, Ref. 33(b)), Grignard reagents RMgX (R=alkyl, X=Cl, Br or I) (eq. 4, Shiotani et al, Ref. 34), trimethylsilyl cyanide (TMSCN) (eq. 5, Minakata et al, Ref. 35), Ac2O (eq. 6, Klemm et al, Ref. 36), thiol via a sodium thiolate or other thiolates (eq. 7, Shiotani et al, Ref. 37), alcohol via metal alkoxides as in ref 37 or (eq. 8, Hayashida et al, Ref. 38), and amine (eq. 9, using ammonia or an amine in the presence of TsCl in chloroform/water as in Miura et al, Ref. 39; or under similar conditions but with 10% aq NaOH also included as in Solekhova et al, Ref. 40). Under such conditions (respectively), a chlorine or bromine atom, nitrile group, alkyl group, hydroxyl group, thiol group, alkoxy group and amino group can be introduced to the pyridine ring. Similarly, tetramethylamonnium fluoride (Me4NF) transforms N-oxides 8 to fluoro-azaindoles (eq. 3). Further standard modification of OH group will provide alkoxy functionality as well (eq. 6). 
Nitration of azaindole N-oxides results in introduction of a nitro group to azaindole ring, as shown in Scheme 6 (eq. 10, Antonini et al, Ref. 32). The nitro group can subsequently be displaced by a variety of nucleophilic agents, such as OR, NR1R2 or SR, in a well established chemical fashion (eq. 11, Regnouf De Vains et al, Ref. 41(a), Miura et al, Ref. 41(b), Profft et al, Ref. 41(c)). The resulting N-oxides 16 are readily reduced to the corresponding azaindole 17 using phosphorus trichloride (PCl3) (eq. 12, Antonini et al, Ref. 32 and Nesi et al, Ref. 42) or other reducing agents. Similarly, nitro-substituted N-oxide 15 can be reduced to the azaindole 18 using phosphorus trichloride (eq. 13). The nitro group of compound 18 can be reduced to either a hydroxylamine (NHOH) (eq.14, Walser et al, Ref. 43(a) and Barker et al, Ref. 43(b)) or an amino (NH2) group (eq. 15, Nesi et al , Ref. 42 and Ayyangar et al, Ref. 44) by carefully selecting different reducing conditions. 
The alkylation of the nitrogen atom at position 1 of the azaindole derivatives can be achieved using NaH as the base, DMF as the solvent and an alkyl halide or sulfonate as alkylating agent, according to a procedure described in the literature (Mahadevan et al, Ref. 45) (eq. 16, Scheme 7). 
Halides can be converted to a variety of functionalities such as a nitrile (eq. 17), an amino group (eq. 18), and or an alkoxy group (eq. 19) 15 (Scheme 8) using well established procedures. Examples of these types of transformations as depicted in eq. 17 are shown in Sakamoto et al (Ref. 46 (a) in which a copper cyanide is used to form a nitrile from a halide, Halley et al (Ref. 46 (b)) which provides nitriles via copper I cyanide in DMF, Yamaguchi et al (Ref. 46 (c)), Funhoff et al (Ref. 46 (d)) uses CuCN in NMP, Shiotani et al (Ref. 37). Typically the reaction of CuCN to displace a halide requires heating. Temperatures such as 145xc2x0 C. for 18 h have been found to be preferred but these conditions may be varied. The temperature may be raised or lowered by up to 100xc2x0 C. and reaction times may vary from as little 30 minutes to as long as 80 h depending on reaction temperature and substrate. As an alternative to Eq. 17, Klimesova et al uses a primary amide precursor (which can come from the carboxylic acid as described elsewhere) and phosphorus oxy chloride to generate a nitrile (Ref. 47) and Katritzky et al (Ref.48). As shown in eq 18 halides can be displaced with amines or ammonia. Some example conditions are contained in Shiotani et. al. reference 37 and in Katritzky et.al. reference 48. For example heating the halide 9 in an excess of a primary or secondary amine as solvent at a temperature of reflux (or between 20xc2x0 C. and 200xc2x0 C.) will result in displacement of the halide to provide amines 27. In the instance of ammonia or volatile amines, a pressure reactor as described in in Katritzky et.al. reference 48 can be utilized to carry out the reaction without losing the volatile amine during heating. The reactions may be monitored by TLC or or liquid chromatography and the reaction temperature increased until reaction is observed. Cosolvents such as dioxane or pyridine may be utilized when the amine is costly. An alternative method would employ the modified palidium catalysis methods of Hartwig (Yale) or Buchwald (MIT) to effect displacement under milder conditions. As shown in eq. 19 of Scheme 8, alkoxides may be used to displace halogens in 9 and provide ethers 26. Typically this transformation is best carried out by adding sodium to a solution of the parent alcohol to generate an alkanoate. Alternatively a strong base such as NaH, or NaN(SiMe3)2 may be employed. The corresponding lithium or potassium bases or metals may also be utilized. Usually, an excess of base with respect to the halide to be displaced is employed. Between two and twenty equivalents of alkanoate are usually used with ten being preferred. The reaction is carried out at reflux or a temperature of between 30xc2x0 C. and 200xc2x0 C. Typically approximately 80xc2x0 C. is useful. The reaction may take from four to eighty hours to reach completion with times between 12 and 48 hours being typical. As described above for eq. 18, the reaction progress may be monitored. Typical conditions for displacement with sodium methoxide in methanol are provided in Shiotani et.al. reference 37 in the general procedure used for the preparation of examples 5a, 5c, and 6 of the reference. 
The nitrile group can be converted to a carboxylic acid 28 (eq. 20, using aqueous sodium hydroxide in ethanol as in Miletin et al, Ref. 49 (a); or using KOH in aqueous ethanol as in Shiotani et al, Ref. 49 (b); or using 6N HCl as in El Hadri et al, Ref 49 (c)). The nitrile group can be converted to an ester 29 (eq. 21, using sodium methoxide in methanol as in Heirtzler et al, Ref. 50 (a); or using HCl in methanol as in Norrby et al, Ref. 50 (b)). The nitrile group can be converted to an amide 30 (eq. 22, using sulfuric acid as in Sitsun""Van et al, Ref. 51 (a); or using acetic acid, tertbutanol, sulfuric acid, and acetonitrile as in Reich et al, 51 (b); or using MeOS(O)2F as in Salfetnikova et al, 51 (c)). 
In Scheme 10, the methyl group on the pyridine ring can be also oxidized to a carboxylic acid 28 using K2Cr2O7 in 98% sulfuric acid as in (eq. 23, Oki et al, Ref. 52 (a); or using Chromium trioxide in conc sulfuric acid as in Garelli et al, Ref. 52 (b); or using selenium dioxide in pyridine as in Koyama et al, Ref. 52 (c)). The carboxylic acid may be transformed to an ester 29 using HCl in 10% methanol as in (eq. 24, Yasuda et al, Ref. 53 (a); or using thionyl chloride followed by a sodium alkyl alkoxide as in Levine et al, 53 (b); or using an alcohol and PyBOP in NMM, DMAP, and DMF as in Hoemann, 53 (c)). )). The carboxylic acid may be transformed to an amide 30 using aqueous KOH followed by oxalyl chloride in benzene followed by triethylamine in dichloromethane as in (eq. 25, Norman et al, Ref. 54 (a); or by heating an amine with the acid as in Jursic et al, 54 (b); or by coupling an amine to the acid with N,N-carbonyldiimidazole Strekowski et al, 54 (c); or by using oxalyl chloride in diethylether and an amine as in Shi et al, 54 (d)). 
An alternative strategy for the synthesis of compounds containing varied substituents Ar is shown in Scheme 11. The benzamide moiety of the diamide 5 can be selectively hydrolyzed using to give intermediate 31. Coupling of amine 31 with with other carboxylic acids under DEBPT and base using conditions described above for earlier couplings, provides other novel diamides 5. 
The preparation of compound 35 shown in Scheme 12 was carried out from commercially available 32 as described in Clark, G. J., Reference 56. The Bartoli methodology described in Scheme 1 was used to prepare 4-methoxy-6-azaindole 36. Reduction of the bromides using transfer hydrogenation provided the desired 4-methoxy indole 37. Compound 36 could be converted into a separable mixture of monobromides via selective lithium bromine exchange using t-Buli at cold temperatures of between xe2x88x92100 to xe2x88x9278xc2x0 followed by a quench with ammonium chloride. The alternate methodology described in Scheme 3 for acylation with chloro methyl oxalate at the 3-position was applied to 37 as shown and provided intermediate 38. The methodology of Scheme 3 could then be followed to provide compound 39. While the methodology in Scheme 12 is the preferred route for preparing compound 39 and other compounds of formula I, an alternative route which is depicted in Scheme 13 was developed for preparing such compounds. Pyrrole 40 was prepared via the method described in Anderson, H. J., reference 57; Hydrolysis of ester 40 using standard conditions such as potassium hydroxide in ethanol at ambient temperature for xcx9c2 h or until completion provided potassium 2-pyrrolecarboxaldehyde4-oxoacetate. A solution of this carboxylate salt, N-benzoylpiperazine hydrochloride, 3-(diethoxyphosphoryloxy)-1,2,3-benzotriazin4(3H)-one and triethylamine in DMF was stirred for approximately one day or until completion to provide after workup and crystallization amide 41. Amide/aldehyde 41 was stirred as a slurry in EtOH for a short time of from 1 to 60 min., cooled to 0 xc2x0 C. (or between xe2x88x9215 and 20xc2x0) and then was stirred with glycine methyl ester hydrochloride, triethylamine (or alternatively Hunig""s base, 2,6-Lutidine, or no base), and sodium cyanoborohydride to provide amine 42. This transformation could also be carried out using aldehyde 41, glycine methyl ester hydrochloride, and sodium triacetoxy borohydride in either dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran, or C1-C4 alcohol solvents. Alternatively, the free base of glycine methyl ester could be substituted in either procedure and a dehydrating agent such as molecular sieves could be employed in the reaction prior to addition of the borohydride reducing agent. Alternatively this transformation could be carried out by first protecting the pyrrole nitrogen with a benzoyl (from benzoyl chloride and tertiary amine) or benzyl moiety (benzyl bromide, NaH or DBU in THF). The protecting groups can be removed when desired using hydrolysis with aqueous base or hydrogenation respectively. The methyl ester 42 was hydrolyzed using potassium carbonate in methanol to provide after acidification with HCl the corresponding carboxylic acid. The acid was placed in anhydrous methanesulfonic acid containing phosphorus pentoxide which had been preheated for between 15 and 40 minutes and heated at approximately 110xc2x0 (usually between 90 and 150xc2x0) for a short time of approximately 15 minutes but usually less than an hour and then poured over ice. Acylation or benzoylation of the product using for example modified Schotten-Bauman conditions (dichloromethane, potassium carbonate, and benzoyl chloride) provided ketone 43. Reaction with dimethoxy propane and anhydrous p-toluenesulfonic acid generates an intermediate enol ether which upon reaction with chloranil provided compound 39. The enol ether can alteratively be prepared using trimethyl ortho acetate and a sulfonic acid catalyst. Azaindoles such as 39 can be functionalized into nitrites which are versatile intermediates by oxidation to the N-oxide followed by reaction with DEPC and TEA or phosphorus oxychloride followed by CuCN in DMF. Details for reactions which convert 41 into 43-45 using these conditions on a similar substrate are described in reference 58 which is Suzuki, H.; Iwata, C.; Sakurai, K.; Tokumoto, K.; Takahashi, H.; Hanada, M.; Yokoyama, Y.; Murakami, Y., Tetrahedron, 1997, 53(5), 1593-1606. It should be apparent that in Schemes 12 and 13, 4b may be replaced with any of the substrates represented by formula 4 in Scheme 4. It should also be apparent that indole 37, 39, 44, and 45 may be elaborated using appropriate chemistry described in the Schemes 5-11 herein which describe general methodology for functionalization of the azaindoles. 
It should be noted that 2-chloro-5-fluoro-3-nitro pyridine may be prepared by the method in example 5B of reference 59 Marfat et.al. The chemistry in Schemes 1 and 3 to provide the derivative which corresponds to general formula 5 and has a 6-aza ring and R2=F and R4=Cl. In particular, reaction of 2-chloro-5-fluoro-3-nitro pyridine with 3 equivalents of vinyl Magnesium bromide using the typical conditions described herein will provide 4-fluoro-7-chloro-6-azaindole in high yield. Addition of this compound to a solution of aluminum trichloride in dichlorometane stirring at ambident temperature followed 30 minutes later with chloromethyl or chloroethyl oxalate provides an ester. Hydrolysis with KOH as in the standard procedures herein provides an acid salt which reacts with piperazines 4 (for example 1-benzoyl piperazine) in the presence of DEPBT under the standard conditions described herein to provide the compound described just above. The compound with the benzoyl piperazine is N-(benzoyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-fluoro-7-chloro-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine and is compound 5av. The 7-chloro moiety in 5av can be utilized by the methods of this invention to provide the desired derivatives where R4 is substituted according to the general claim. For example, exposure of 5av to sodium methoxide in refluxing methanol will provide the compound 5ay in which the 6-azaindole ring contains a 4-fluoro-and 7-methoxy substituent. Alternatively, the 4-fluoro-7-chloro-6-azaindole may be reacted with sodium methoxide and then carried through the sequence as above to provide N-(benzoyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-fluoro-7-methoxy-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine, 5ay. 4-fluoro-7-chloro-6-azaindole can also be reacted with CuCN/DMF as described in eq. 17 to provide a 7-cyano intermediate which can be hydrolyzed to an acid as described in eq. 21 Scheme 9 using HCI in MeOH at RT for 12h followed by reflux to complete the reaction. The acid can be smoothly converted to to a methly ester by adding diazomethane in ether to a stitting solution of the acid in diazometane at ambient temperature or lower. These are the standard conditions for using diazomethane which is conveniently generated as a solution in diethyl ether from Diazald(copyright) based on instructions which come with a kit from Aldrich Chemical Co. The methyl ester may be carried through the acylation using oxalyl chloride as shown in Scheme 4, followed by coupling with a piperazine (benzoyl piperazine for example) to generate the corresponding 4-fluoro-7-carbomethoxy-6-azaindole which upon addition to a solution of methylamine in water would provide 5az which is N-(benzoyl)-Nxe2x80x2-[(4-fluoro-7-(N-methyl-carboxamido)-6-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine. The same sequences of chemistry described above for 4-fluoro-7-chloroindole may be carried out using 7-chloro-4aza-indole and (R)-3-methyl-N-benzoylpiperazine 4a to provide 5abc which is (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-methoxy-4-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine or 5abd which is (R)-N-(benzoyl)-3-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(7-(N-methyl-carboxamido)-4-azaindol-3-yl)-oxoacetyl]-piperazine. The starting 7-chloro4-aza-indole is compound 11 and its prepartion is described as in example in the experimental section.
It should be clear that in addition to compounds 5a-5abd compounds 8, 11-30, 39, 44, and 45 are all compounds of formula I and are within the scope of the invention.
Detailed descriptions of many of the preparations of piperazine analogs of compounds of this invention and conditions for carrying out the general reactions described herein are described in PCT WO 00/76521 published Dec. 21, 2000.
In the general routes for substituting the azaindole ring described above, each process can be applied repeatedly and combinations of these processes are permissible in order to provide azaindoles incorporating multiple substituents. The application of such processes provides additional compounds of Formula I.
The antiviral activity of compounds was determined in HeLa CD4 CCR5 cells infected by single-round infectious HIV-1 reporter virus in the presence of compound at concentrationsxe2x89xa610 xcexcM. The virus infection was quantified 3 days after infection by measuring luciferase expression from integrated viral DNA in the infected cells (Chen et al, Ref. 55). The percent inhibition for each compound was calculated by quantifying the level of luciferase expression in cells infected in the presence of each compound as a percentage of that observed for cells infected in the absence of compound and subtracting such a determined value from 100. Compounds exhibiting anti-viral activity without appreciable toxicity at concentrationsxe2x89xa610 xcexcM are presented in Table I.